Love doesn't always last
by Vampirefang47
Summary: Misaki see's Usagi kiss another woman and decides to run away. Since that incident no one has seen or heard from misaki in a long time but, onc ehe returns 3 years later he has changed and will Usagi be able t oexpalin what happened that night and get Misaki to love him again. (This is my very first story ever on fanfic so plz no bad comments!)
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki's Pov**

When I had woken up I could feel the steel cage of Usagi-sans warm arms wrapped around me. I then deeply inhaled the scent of tobacco. Carefully so not to awaken him, I peeled his arms away from my body and stood up. I looked back at him and thought,"He looks really cute when he sleeps", as I thought that I blushed a deep crimson and began to walk down the stairs to make breakfast.

For breakfast I made 2 egg omelets, rice, and 2 slices of wheat toast. As I cooked I felt two arms wrap around me and I yelled,"GYAAAAHHH! BAKA USAGI DON'T JUMP BEHIND ME WHEN I'M COOKING!" Usagi-sans had began being his perverted self once again, as he reached for my pajama bottoms. I slapped his hand away and shouted,"STOOOPP PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

He chuckled into my ear and said,"But you look so cute my sweet Misaki," he whispered into my ear as I shivered slightly.

"SHUT UP!," I angrily exclaimed as I stomped towards the table with him trailing behind. He silently laughed to himself and sat down without saying a word. We both ate in silence until Aikawa walked in with anger clear on her face and exclaimed," USAMI-SENSEI WHERE THE HELL IS MY MANUSCIRPT!" She screamed as she ran towards him and began to shake him violently.

As I began to say something to calm her down Isaka-san barged into the room and exclaimed," USAMI YOU HAVE WON ANOTHER AWARD FOR YOUR WONDERFULL WRITING TALENTS!," but of course Usagi did not look interested at all. I sighed and began to walk up the stairs to take a shower.

Once inside the shower I kept thinking about what I should get Usagi for winning this award. For a moment I thought of asking him but, I knew he would ask for something gross. Finally an idea crossed my mind and I said,"I'll get him a bouquet of baby romantica's." Once I did that I rushed out of the shower, got dressed, and went flying out the door.

As I stepped outside into the bright light I saw it was about 12'o clock and decided to head over to the bookstore. When I was there I saw the Kan manga had been updated and squealed in delight but, as I was about to buy it, something caught my eye. What I saw was one of the normal books written by Usagi-san.

I walked towards the clerk and bought both books and went outside to a cafe across the street so I could read the books. The first book I read was by Usagi-san and once I began to read I really felt the emotions coming from each character. As I read further and further through its passages hours seemed to have pass by because once I checked the time it was 4"o clock.

I jumped up and ran towards the flower shop and quickly bought him his bouquet of flowers and ran of to Marukawa Publishing to give him the flowers before he left to receive his award. As I made it to my destination I hunched down to take in a moment of rest before going to finding him. As I got up I saw Usagi-san outside the building and was about to call him when I saw that a had women reached up to kiss him.

When I saw that my whole world shattered as tears welled up in my eyes and I dropped all the items I was holding. I began to run not knowing where I was going but, it would be far away from here. As I ran I kept thinking he lied to me, all those times he said he loved me... were lies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Usagi Pov.**

When I got home that day there was no sweet Misaki to greet me, as I looked around I saw that there were many things scattered across the floor. In shock I ran up the stairs to see if Misaki was alright but, when I went to our room I saw that all the drawers were open and his things.. gone. In a panic to look for my beloved, I saw a note.

The note said; _Dear Usami, I will never forgive you for what you did and I hope you are happy in your new life. Do not try to find me because I will not be at my dear brothers, I will be somewhere far away and you will never find me. And how could you betray me like this I thought you loved me and at the very least could you have said you no longer wanted to be together. Why couldn't you just have said it to my face instead of cheating on me. Damn you Akihiko I hate you and hope you burn in hell! _

Once I finishd the note I sank to my knees and thought," Why did this happen, why does he think this", I paused because tears were trailing down my face like a never ending stream. In panic I got up and ran out of the house as if the devil were trailing behind me. I looked every where for him but, could not find him it was as if...he had disapered without a trace.

**Misaki's Pov.**

I have decided to head to New York to perhaps start a new life as a new person but, as I thought this I began to cry again as I slipped into a deep sleep. My body ached and my eyes tired from crying, while I looked outside the planes window I wondered if I would ever find true happiness again.

_Several hours later..._

_I have so far befriended a named Ren Dust, he seems kind and has offered me to live with him and I have accepted. Ren has black hair that reaches to his shoulders and purple eyes. His eyes reminded me of Usagi's and it made me feel sad although, Ren has told me everything about his life and how I would love meeting his friends. For the first time that day I smiled, and wondered if this new life would make me forget about Usagi-sans betrayal. But I guess you never know what the future may hold..._

**Authors Note **

**Alright I know that was a very short chapter but I'll do my best to update soon! Hopefully in the next day or two! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misaki's Pov**

**4 Years later...**

Standing outside Tokyo Airport I couldn't believe how many years it had been. During my stay at New York I had told no one of my whereabouts and lived a mostly normal life. Although I don't think any one would have recognized me even if I came back to Tokyo. In attempt to make a new me I dyed my hair a black color, I had even allowed it to grow to past my shoulders.

Although, I had cut one side of my hair just below my ear to give it a more punk rocker look. In addition, I also got a lip piercing and numerous ear piercings. As I got used to living in New York I learned it was a dangerous place and learned how to box and trained in martial arts.

Ren, the man I had met on the plane had allowed me to live with him and his friends. His friends were named Keito and Alfred Honda. Both of them were average height and looked about the same being siblings. Except that Keito had brown hair with green eyes and Alfred had blonde hair and blue eyes.

In New york to forget about Usagi-sans betrayal I began a relationship with Ren, although I did love him I knew that no matter how many times I denied it, he could never replace Usagi-san. As I stood reflecting on the years that had passed I could hear Keito and Honda loudly fighting.

I growled and yell," Damn it you two stop creating a scene in the fucking airport!," I screamed as I ran towards them and grabbing them by there shirts. "You aren't supposed to fight in airports its rude!," I yelled angrily as I smacked them numerous times across there heads.

We are so sooorrry Misaki please forgive us we won't do it again!," they sobbed pitifully as a I glared menacingly at them. Now you both better shut the hell up or I will beat the living shit out of you understand!," they nodded there heads as the they whimpered. "Now Misaki please calm down your gonna make them cry again" Ren said to me placing his hand firmly on my shoulder.

" Damn fine I'll leave them alone." I sighed. He chuckled and gently took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss. I blushed,'' Stop idiot don't do that now leave me alone I'm going to call my brother to give us a ride." He smirked and walked over to the two sniveling brothers sprawled onto the floor.

I gave them all one last glare and took out my cell. I wondered what would happen if I called my brother after all these years, I wondered if he was worried . I felt a tinge of sadness as I thought this but, I took a deep breathe and made the call.

**Takihiro's Pov**

As I walked sluggishly towards my car I kept thinking even now, why did Misaki just disappear like that without saying anything. As I thought this my phone began to ring and I answered without looking at the caller id. "Hello onii-san it's me Misaki do you think you could pick up me and my friends up at the Tokyo airport."

In shock I yelled loudly," MISAK!?"

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry for updating so late and plz review my story it will give me more confidence to finish! **

**I'll hopefully update soon and I'll say this again plz review this story! O3o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Takihiro's Pov**

"MISAKI!?," I bellowed in shock I couldn't believe after all these years he has finally contacted me although I was happy I just couldn't believe it. As a million questions came into my mind he quickly said," Please brother just come pick me up from the airport I will explain later and don't tell any one else that I'm back." he said in a pleading voice as he ended the call.

In complete shock I quickly began speeding my way across the street to the airport and called Akhiko to tell him the news.

**Usagi-san's Pov**

It had been over 4 years since Misaki left since then and know one had known where he had gone. I never understood why he left that day but, a little piece me died when he left. I kept writing although none of my stories ended with a happy ending.

At home after his disappearance my father frequently came over to my house and always told me that this would happen although, I would always ignore his words. He had even sent Mizuki and Karkuro to live with me to keep him updated about how I was.

Without Misaki I slowly withered away inside as a little piece of my heart broke with each passing day. I sighed as I got up to pick up my phone. "Hello," I answered in a hollowed tone. "USAGI MISAKIS BACK!" As he said that my heart swelled as I thought of seeing Misaki's beautiful face once again.

He panted and said," He is at Tokyo Airport and I'm almost there!", A large grin plastered my face as I began to run out the door with Mizuki and Karkuro hot on my trail. "I will meet you at the airport in a few minutes," I quickly said as he grunted in agreement.

Mizuki and Karkuro began to ask me what had happened and I just looked back at them and smiled. They looked at me in shock but followed none the less.

**Misaki's Pov**

As I quickly ended the call I made to my brother I had a feeling everyone knew I was now back, I groaned. "Misaki whats wrong?", Ren said as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my neck. I looked at him and replied," I have a bad feeling everyone knows I'm back.", He laughed as I heard the idiot brothers say," Dang Misaki your brother sure yells loud I could hear him from back here ,I guess that proves your both related!"

I looked back at them in anger and screamed," WHAT DID YOUSAY ABOUT ME YOU PUNKS," I screeched as I tackled them down and put them both in a headlock. "NOW SAY UNCLE.. SAY IT YOU LITTLE WUSSY'S OR I'LL REALLY HURT YOU!"

They screamed helplessly as the said yelled uncle and I released them from the headlock. I chuckled in triumph as they once again slithered towards another corner crying. "Misaki you made them cry again." Ren said as he walked over to comfort the two. I sighed and thought what happens now.

**AN: Alright The next chapter is defiantly gonna show Usagi and thanks for the reviews and I'm going to try my hardest to update soon! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Misaki's Pov**

As I looked through the bustling airport I felt extremely nervous about how my brother would react to the new me. I tensed as Ren came behind me and a wrapped his arms around me whispering "Everything will be fine Misaki don't worry so much." He said as he captured my chin and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I snorted but looked at him with endearment clear in my eyes and let myself relax in his touch. "I love you Misaki." he said quietly. I didn't answers and looked at him with a sad smile and he sighed "Oh well I guess I'll have to give you more time. As he said that I swerved my head towards a figure that called my name.

As the figure got closer I could see my brothers worried face looking back at me, I could feel my heart hammer against my ribs. " Misaki!." my brother yelled as he gave tackled me done and hugged. " Misaki I've been so worried were have you been!," He yelled as he tightly hugged me. Although I enjoyed being held by him again I did not like people being in my personal bubble and I said " Please let go or I"ll hurt you just a little bit maybe a bruise or two.. well maybe three," I said in an annoyed tone. Once I said that he instantly let go of me.

He stared at me in shock with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging out, as I was about to try and pull him out of his shocked state I saw someone who I hoped I would never see again. " Akihiko..." I growled as I clenched my teeth because I did not want to say or do something I may regret.

I stood up and glared him, Ren came up to me and grasped my hand and squeezed it whispering, "Is that the man who hurt you.," I nodded and he said nothing more as I saw Karkuro and Mizuki stand behind him wheezing from running across the airport they all had equally shocked looks on their face and I smirked.

**Usagi-san's Pov**

As I looked at Misaki I couldn't believ it, he looked so different, he looked like a completely different person. His chocolate brown brown hair was dyed black although it was long he had one side of it cut shorter then the other. His face had lost the little hint of chubbiness and had gotten much slender.

He also had lip piercing and numerous piercings on his ear. Also as I looked into his eyes, they no longer held the beautiful innocence of child but, they looked at me with deep anger and hate. Looking lower on him I could see he was wearing a black shirt with the band name Disturbed on it and black tight jeans.

I looked at him and saw that a man that was slightly taller then him with black hair and purple eyes holding onto his hand and glared at me with hate and disgust clear on his face. Behind them were two other boys who looked at us with a surprised expression.

Takahiro finally overcoming his shock said .

**Misaki's Pov**

"Misaki what happened to you?," my brother managed to stutter. I replied to him in a calm voice," Nothings happened to me sometimes people change, you see it everyday so reallywhat are you making such a big fuss over such a small matter such as this." He looked at me with wide eyes and hugged me once more and said," Although I don't know what happened to you I'm just glad to see you again"

I slowly inched away from him and said," BrotherI need to tell you that I'm gay and, this right here is my boyfriend Ren Dust and his two friends Keito and Alfred Honda," once I said that he looked at me in even more shock and passed out. "Whoa! Bro you ok!" I yelled as a grasped his shirt to make sure he didn't fall. Usagi ran up to us to make sure my brother was alright leaving with a shocked Karkuro and Mizuki standing glued to there spots.

"M-Misaki-san," Karkuro stuttered as she walked towards me. I gave them both one quick back glance and went to go see how my brother was doing. "Hey Misaki!," Alfred yelled, "Is your brother going to be ok?," he said poking at his sides. I signed and said," Stop poking at him like that its not gonna wake him up any faster".

"Geez I was just asking a question It's not like its gonna kill him and anyway it's not like it' my fault your bro is all melodramatic about things like you are." as he finished his sentenced he was sent looks of shock from Keito. I screamed," WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME!" I yelled at him anger.

I ran towards him punching him and sending him flying across the airport with his brother chasing after him. I looked at them in anger and turned my head towards Usagi-san whose face was wide in suprise. I walked past him and saw that my brother began to stir.

He groaned and sat up looking up at me and I said,"Hey onii-san I would really wanted to catch up but me and my friends are exhausted if you don't mind could you drive us to the Northern Tokyo Motel."

He nodded his head and we began to walk out of the airport and to the car.

**Usagi-san's**

I couldn't believe how Misaki acted he was completely different from how he changed. I couldn't believe that this whole time Mizuki had not once spoken or even insulted Misaki. As we walked out of the airport I felt a deep sadness tinge at my heart as he and that man held hands.

I wanted to know why Misaki left but I haven't had a chance to talk to him but, I think his heart is going to be heavily guarded for me to reach back into.

**Misaki's Pov**

We stopped in front of my brothers car and I told my brother," Err... I'm sorry about all this trouble I made and all maybe tomorrow we could meet for lunch or something and we could talk." I said as fidgeted.

My brother looked at me and smiled tiredly at me and nodded his head. " Umm... Takihiro-san me and my brother wanted to thank you for this we hope to get to know you better" Keito said bowing his head. "I would also like to thank you for all this Sir we really have caused you trouble so we really appreciate this.," Ren said to my brother.

My brother smiled endearingly at us and spoke towards Akhiko and said," how about you chose where

we eat and tell me later okay.,"he nodded and walked towards his car with Karkuro and Mizuki walking quickly behind him.

"Well,"my brother said "If you tell me the directions I'll take you to the motel."

_30 Minutes later..._

**Takahiro's Pov**

I couldn't believe where they were going to live the motel was filthy. Windows were cracked and boarded and graffiti littered of the walls. "This is were your st-staying.,"I sputtered.

"Yep it's the only place we could aford because idiot one and idiot two let some broads steal 400 dollars from them."

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULTS WE DIDN'T NOTICE THEY TOOK ARE WALLETS FROM OUR BACKPOCKET!," the two brothers yelled at them. Misaki looked at them menacingly looks and a shiver ran up my spin.

"Misaki you know your always welcome at my house why don't you and your friends stay there.," I told him with urgency clear in my voice." No, we'll be fine don't worry about it Bro just call me tomorrow in the morning and tell us what restaurant you want us to be at." Now go home you look like you could use some rest.,"he said gently punching my arm and waving goodbye before I really had a chance to react. I sighed and went to my car and sighed in exhaustion.

**Misaki Pov**

The inside of the motel looked as bad as the outside. There was paint peeling of the walls and ceiling some of the bulbs from the lamps had been stolen. Passing through the many rooms there was the smell of alcohol and drugs leaking from the rooms.

Once inside our room we say that there was only one bed with a small mattress with paper thin sheets. " This is a fucking shit hole," Alfred said with a disgusted tone, we all nodded in agreement but I replied," Well this is our shit hole and you'll just have to deal with it and lucky for you guys I brought a whole bag full of blankets so no one will complain its to cold.

"Well this isn't as bad as I expected at least we have a bathroom with a shower cause I mean we are paying 10 bucks a week." Scanning the room I saw that some of the wood o the wall was rotting and the carpet was a grey color. "Well look on the bright side there is at least a tv in here", Keito said as he walked towards it to turn it on. As he clicked the on button it did not come on.

"What the hell this fucking piece of shit what are we gonna do know I'm real bored!'" Alfred complained loudly. "Wait a minute look over here," Ren said pointing to the side of the T.V that had a slot saying _25 Cents. _I growled and said " WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT GONNA PAY 25 CENTS TO WATCH T.V!" I screamed and picked up the small TV and was about to through out the window. " Wait Misaki calm down I'll pay the25 cents to watch it OK, please calm down!," yelled in Keito urgency as the grasped me by the waist.

I looked back at them with and annoyed glare and took out the blankets from my suitcase and placed two thick comforters onto the floor and the small bed. I walked towards them to see if the tv was working. " Well the TV is working but its all Spanish TV," he sighed in defeat. "Well, we might as well go to bed it's already 10:30," they sighed and stood up. "Well who sleeps on the floor?" Alfred asked. I looked back at him in a you get the floor look and the two brothers sighed and stripped into their underwear. Both me and Ren did the same and snuggled into the cramped bed " Well this is pretty nice if you ask me," Ren said pulling me closer to him. He smiled brightly at me and kissed my head and tenderly grasped my hand and kissed it, I blushed. " Please you two stop that it always leads you to having sex," both brothers piped in on their spot on the floor I was about to yell at them but, Ren silenced me by kissing me on the mouth. "Just leave them Misaki, goodnight," he quietly said bringing us closer together. I sighed and looked at him for a moment and smiled, then I allowed myself to be taken over by the darkness and to be placed into the world of endless dreams.

**AN: I have finally updated hope you like this new chapter plz review, and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And PLZZZZZ REVIEW THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME !**


	6. Chapter 6

**`Misaki's Pov**

I couldn't believe how tired I was, all night long those damn idiot brothers fucking snored and it kept me every fiber of my willpower not to strangle them. I groaned and sat up seeing that Ren and those two idiots were still happily asleep I glared at them and carefully maneuvered my way over Ren.

Thankfully he is a heavy sleeper and nothing can wake him up, I mean nothing he could probably sleep through a fucking earthquake and still be in a dead sleep. The bed creaked as I carefully got off it and walked over to my pants which had been thrown across the room.

Inside the pocket of my black jeans was my old crappy cellphone, I could see there had been a text from my brother saying to meet at The Six Seasons at 12 and call him if I needed a ride. Finally I looked at time on my phone and said," Hmmm... it's only 10:30...WAIT 10:30!" I couldn't believe how long we slept.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS WE HAVE GOT TO GET READY LIKE RIGHT NOW!" the two brothers groaned and moved to their sides. " GODAMN YOU TWO GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!," I screamed while shaking them. Then quickly letting go I ran towards Ren and jumped on his stomach and he groaned saying," Mmmm...five more minutes," he mumbled going right back to sleep and I growled in frustration.

Finally in hope he would wake up I picked up his arm and bit into as he jolted awake and yelped," What the heck did you do that for," he said cradling his injured arm. I glared at him and replied," You wouldn't wake up you asshole and anyway it's not like I bit that hard". He glared," Bullshit man look there is fucking blood see." he said bringing his arm up to my face.

"That is the smallest drop of blood I have ever seen, stop your whining it's not like you need a stitches and what do you need me to kiss it better.," I replied In annoyance. He smirked and said," Actually I do think you need to kiss it better," he said raping his arm tightly around my waist and looking at me with large puppy dog eyes. I groaned and yelled in irritation," Fine but you better get up and get ready or else your head will be but on the wall and hung for decoration," I growled out darkly.

He laughed nervously and placed his arm towards my face as I bent down to give it a quick peck and looked at him with a large blush on my face as he smiled smugly walking towards our luggage. I glared at him and looked towards the two brothers who still laid comfortably on the floor with large Cheshire cat grins on their face.

I glared at them and spoke out gruffly," One of you motherfuckers better get in the shower right now or else your heads will be hanging on the ceiling,"I growled darkly as I heard them gulp. The two brothers laughed nervously and Alfred said," how about I take the shower first," He said said as Keito nodded his head in agreement.

**Alfred's Pov**

As I quickly walked towards the restroom I could hear Misaki yelled at me to hurry up in the shower. As I opened the door the smell of beer and urine assaulted my nose and I coughed looking at the restroom in disgust. The mirror on the wall was cracked and the white tile beneath my feet were broken as well. The shower was even more disgusting because as I opened the curtain I could see that the shower head had rusted most of the once white floor of the shower had become a darkish grey color.

I sighed and turned the handle so the water would come out but instead a thick dark green liquid came gushing of, I yelped. In my surprise I backed up into the sink hitting it with a loud thud. As this happened I could hear a loud bang as the door shot open braking off its hinges as Misaki and my brother thundered in yelling," WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT'S WRONG!"

I looked at them in wide eyed as they both looked at me curiosity," Ummmmmm...well it's just that this weird sludge came out of the shower and I... well it scared me and I tripped...and then fell." I mumbled quietly to them as Misaki sighed in irritation and looked at me with exasperation.

"That's fucking it damn you scream like a big sissy just cause of what came out of the shower. he growled out in irritation. I nodded my head meekly until my brother cut in," Anyway why'd you even come over here when he screamed usually you beat us up for doing stuff like this."

Misaki looked at my brother in embarrassment as we both smiled widely at him," So you really do care about us,"I piped in with smugness. He turned away from us and huffed," Whatever like hell I care about you two idiot brothers." We smiled triumphantly at him as we heard chuckling in the background as Ren leaned against to broken door.

**Misaki's Pov**

"Damn those assholes", I grumbled to myself turning away from their faces which held large grins. "Well now what should we do if we can't take showers cause we haven't showered in 3 days.," Ren said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I looked at him with wide eyes and sniffed at my hair.

"Ewwwwww I do smell bad," I groaned in disgust. "Hmmmm... you are right Ren but what are we gonna do cause we have about an hour to get ready and find that restaurant we are supposed to go to," Keito said as he sniffed at his underarms turning his once smug expression into one of repulsion at his own body scent.

We all put are heads together and weighed our limited amount of options for this situations. As we all thought in silence Alferd gasped and asked," Hey.. do you guys remember that one small house that is right next to this motel," we all nodded are head in agreement and he continued with a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes," Well you know I'm pretty sure that place has running water." he finished smirking.

We all looked at him with large smiles and I said," Well I gotta say even though I think you are annoying as hell, you actually had a good idea this time," I said in content as everyone had gleeful grins plastered on their face and their eyes glowed with wickedly. "Well you guys you ready to go," I said as they all nodded their heads in affirmation and we began to walk out of the our motel room.

_5 Minutes later..._

We had made it to a small house that was surrounded with white fencing and was surrounded with many luscious green tree's. "Well looks like there is someone inside so we better be extremely careful," Ren said as we hid behind a large tree looking at the window seeing obvious movement within in the house. We had made a plan to sneak behind the house and find and use the water hose to clean our filghty bodies.

I noodled in agreement as I quickly went through our plan procedures one last time,"We are going to sneak into the back **quickly **hose off and just hope that we aren't caught," I said as they nodded their heads approvingly. " Alright... LET'S GOOOOO!," Alfred exclaimed as he took off running with rest of us hot on his trail. Reaching the hose I said," Alfred your first and I'll stand watch for the time being," he nodded his head and hissed as the cold hose water hit his skin and he exclaimed," Ackk.. it's cold," he growled. "Ohh shut up will you or we'll be found out!,"I growled at him as he muttered under his breath.

My heart pounded slightly as I looked out from the side of the house in hopes no one would see. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder as Ren came up behind me," You're turn Misaki he whispered in my ear as I shivered lightly as he kissed my head. "Alright," I sighed standing up as he stood watch. As I stripped of my clothing I could see Keito hastily trying to dry himself with a once white fluffy towel that had already turned a grey color.

The cold water of the hose ran down my body as I shivered goosebumps rising on my arms. "Uh oh this isn't good guys someones coming from the house. "WHAT!," I exclaimed as I quickly shut off the hose. "Yep and their coming this," Alfred squeaked, my mind was in complete panic as they said this and I could see Ren stride towards me quickly picking up the discarded towel that lay ed on the floor and wrapping around my waist. "Alright let's Runnnnnn!," Keito yelled taking off in a sprint along with his brother and Ren grabbing me and holding me bridal style as he ran past the old man that looked at us in shock and alarm. " W-wait Ren what are you doing," I yelped in surprise.

I grinned at me and said," Well couldn't let everybody see you naked now could I,"he told me smiling his dark purple eyes glowing brightly. I blushed and buried my face into his chest.

_20 minutes later..._

After we made it back to the motel we got dressed and ran out the door searching for the, sadly far away, Six Seasons restaurant and I could tell we were in big trouble. The restaurant was two stories high with large clear windows and a large sign in red bold leaders **The Six Seasons.** My jaw dropped as I looked at the large building before me in awe. " M-misaki you never told us that we would be going to a fancy place like ," Alfred stuttered. I looked at him and said," Well I didn't know either," I answered quietly.

We walked inside and could see waiters in suits serving wine to guests who wore formal attire. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked into the large room with glossy walls and stainless white tiled floors as I stared at this place in marvel I felt a tugg on my shirt as I was dragged to a corner with a plotted plant covering our bodies.

"What are we gonna do?," Keito asked quietly as he stared at me in alarm I groaned and peeped out from the side of the plant and spotted my brother. Well not just my brother but his wife, Usagi-san, Karkuro, Mizuki, Usagi-ani and Usagi-chichi, "Awww...crap," I cursed under my breath. I groaned in dismay as I knew this was really gonna be a long and very difficult reunion.

" Hey Misaki look over there," Ren said pointing towards the restroom in which 3 men walked into. "Ya what about it," I looked at him in confusion. He smiled and said," Those guys look about our size wouldn't you agree everybody." We all nodded in agreement although, Alfred said," What about me you guys no one there was my size and there was only 3 guys".

"Well Alfred my good friend as you and see how high class this place seems we will most likely see a man standing in the bathroom waiting to dry our hands,"Alfred smiled evilly and chuckled darkly.

"Well you guys let the party begin," I darkly stated as I looked back to my bother and saw him repeatedly looking at the watch clamped around his wrist," But we have to hurry alright, they are waiting for us after all."

**Author's note**

**Alright cliffy and really sorry for the late update I've been busy ok no I've just been really really really lazy anyway hoped you liked the chapter and please REVIEW! Oh and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! sorry for the short chap too i promise i'll try and make them longer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Misaki's Pov**

Once we had safely made it to inside the bathroom we stared at in amazement with our mouths gaping open. "What the hell man, this is not a fucking bathroom this is more like a bloody apartment!" Alfred cried. We all nodded are heads in agreement as we stared shell shocked at the bathrooms granite sinks and it large florescent bulbs that littered the room with bright light.

Finally jolting out my shock I shouted," Come one guys we have got to get are asses moving," I uttered in irritation," We can't just keep staring at this very awesome bathroom and began with our plan."

They then nodded their heads in agreement as we walked closer to where the three men who had walked in were drying their hands while a man in a black suite was holding a clean white towel in his hand.

I grinned and looked towards my friends who also had evil grins plastered on their faces as we looked at one another I could tell they were ready to. Carefully I came up behind a man and placed him in a headlock and had a firm grip around his neck as he grunted and struggled," Shhhh.. just go to sleep" I murmured quietly as he went limp in my arms.

Looking towards everyone I saw that both Ren and Keito had the men on their shoulders carrying them towards the one of the many large stalls. Behind me I could hear Alfreds struggle in picking up the limp man who he had let fallen to the floor," Hand him here," I grunted as I lifted the man onto my shoulders while dragging the other man behind me. Alfred smiled sheepishly as he walked back towards the stalls leaving the limp man to him.

_5 Minutes later..._

It was a bit of a but thankfully we had gotten the cloths off the men and onto to us. In the end we just ended up tying them together with the many towels they had lying around this place. "Hey Keito how much time do you think we have till the wake up and try to arrest us.."

"Hmmmm...I dunno I mean we will just have to wait and see what happens.," Ren said sheepishly. Oh god I thought to my self mentally this will probably end us up in jail again -.-. I sighed and said,"We will just have to think of something during this lunch now let's go cause my bro has already called me at least five times."

They nodded there heads and we walked out of the bathroom towards the table where my brother and his wife sat with the Usami family. Damn I thought to myself ,why do I have see that fucking cheater again. Ren noticed my uneasy look towards the table and placed a heavy arm around my shoulder and whispered soothing words into my ear. As we approached my brother he stood up and walked towards us smilling brightly. I grinned back at him as he launched himself onto me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

After he had finally let go I coughed and smacked his back and said ," I never realized how strong you were bro. He smiled meekly and rubbed the back of his head as I chuckled. Everything seemed fine till I caught the eyes of the offending party, Akihiko looked at me with sad and pleading eyes in which I returned with a dark glare. I stayed glaring at him till I heard my brother begin to sputter and I raised my eyebrow as he pointed towards my neck.

I reached my hand towards and realized what my brother was pointing at," Bro it's just a small tattoo you shouldn't over react like this cause you are causing a scene." I stated as a few of the other guest stared at us with slight disgust. I looked straight at them with an icy glare, most looked at me in absolute shock, but turned their heads away none the less.

Finally my brother got over his initial shock and stammered out," W-When did you get that," he said grabbing my my head and tilting it to one side to get a better look at my tattoo. Nonchalantly I replied to him," I got it when I was in New York because I thought new town new me, anyways its not so bad its just a tattoo I mean you see everybody covered in them now." I paused as he still looked at me wide eyed,"Also I was actually gonna get it on my collar bone but these guys over there told me to get it o my neck, and I'll tell you the thing hurt like a little bitch I was like in pain for weeks." All of a sudden I heard Keito beginning to laugh uncontrollably and he gasped out between laughs," Oh ya I remember that shit, when he got it he was balling his eyes out cause it hurt so bad!"

I jerked my head and glared at him as he stopped laughing and looked at me in fear and got to the floor and began to bow on my floor repeating out how sorry he was," Shut Up,"I growled out as he got up and stared at me as if I was some demon overlord preparing to slay the whole human race.

"The next time you tell people something like that I'm going cut your balls off and make you eat them," I said as he shuddered and began crying again. As I walked towards the table I was shot wary glances, behind me I could see Keito still on the floor ,"Get your ass over hear dammit or swear to the lord almighty that i'll also skin you alive," I said demonically as he got up and quickly ran to an empty chair looking down at the table with fear still clear in his eyes. I sat down with a grunt as my brother ran towards a chair near his wife and meekly asked," Misaki,"he broke and sucked in a breath,"why did you just leave without telling us where you where going I-we were all very worried about you.

My eyes softened and I said gently," Well I was dating someone while I was hear and well," I paused and glanced towards everyone and continued," and he broke my heart and I just couldn't stay, in truth what I did was completely irrational but I just was so heartbroken that I did some crazy things." My brother and his wife looked at me in pity while the Usami family looked at me in shock with there mouths open. Finally breaking the uncomfortable and heavy silence Usami-chichi said,"So Misaki-san how was your stay in New York?,"he questioned cheerfully.

I looked towards him smiling tightly," It was quite nice I mean most people there aren't the most kindest people in the world but there are good people out there if you find them if you look in the right places.," I replied to him. He laughed softly and inquired,"I see, what did you do as work while you were there, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

My brother looked at me and also asked," Ya Misaki what did you do while you were in New York and also...," he trailed of," Are there any other things that I should I know about, say for example any more tattoos or something?," he questioned frowning slightly. I looked towards his way and looked at him and rubbed the back of my head," Well there is one more," I stopped as he stared at me with wide eyes and almost looking ready to cry," but it's on my back so you really shouldn't worry that much about it I mean no one can really see it," I told him reassuringly. He looked down and sighed looking somewhat relieved but still worried. "Well anyways I was actually working at this really popular tattoo palor so I make a pretty good income but before I got my license to become a tattoo artist I worked at a couple of restaurants for a while but, I think I've done pretty good since then".

He nodded and I asked,"So who exactly paying for this affair,"Usami-chichi smiled and replied,"I am Misaki-san so you may get whatever you would like."

I smiled and nodded my head as the waiter came towards us and asked what we wanted to order," I would like a medium rare steak if you don't mind and do you have some really strong liquor.," the waiter smiled and nodded his head as he took the order for the rest of the table. My brother looked at me and asked,"So Misaki you drink now." I nodded my head and said," Ya I started drinking a lot after my er.. boyfriend cheated on me." My brother and his wife smiled sadly and everyone at the table chatted amongst themselves. I sighed and looked at Ren who began talking to the idiot brothers I looked towards them wearily as I looked back at my brother I caught the eye of Akhiko who looked at me with shock and disbelief.

I frowned and I could feel the barriers I had placed onto myself beginning to break as I looked at the man I had once loved no- the man I still loved. I could feel tears threatening to spill as he once again looked at me with pleading eyes, I finally looked down as the waiter arrived with our drinks placing our drinks in front of us. I watched as he poured me a glass and I hastily chucked it down as I felt the burn of the strong alcohol go into my system as it took away the sadness I begin to feel after seeing that damn man after all these years.

Once again breaking the heavy silence Usami-chichi asked," So Misaki-san what do you do during your free time?" I looked up and told him," Well I practice all kinds of martial arts and do a little boxing but what I really practice is White Lotus Kung fu." He nodded his head and smiled until Mizuki -san spoke up after staying very quite throughout most of this get together and said," Isn't White Lotus Kung Fu very deadly style of fighting that if used correctly can either kill or wound the other fighter?"

I smiled darkly and replied," Ya it is and it was really hard to learn it but, I usually use it to immobilize people with knives or guns." He gulped and asked again," Well I heard that you can't just learn it from really anybody." I smiled again and said," Well This crazy ex-boyfriend of mine was a like this monk and I learned it from him but he went kinda nuts after I dumped him so I ended up using it on him, the poor guy."

Everyone looked at me with small hints of fear as the table was filled with an uncomfortable silence once again. Finally the food arrived and all went pretty well, after everyone got over their fear of me, as we chatted to ourselves until we heard screams coming from behind us. As I looked behind me four men in their underwear walked towards our table in anger and yelled," You little hooligans how dare you steal our clothes, you will be sorry you did this i'll make sure to put your asses in jail!"

My brother looked at me in disbelief as I looked at him and shrugged. "Come on you guys I think its about time we go!," I yelled at Ren and the idiot brothers who had started to sprint away from the very angry looking guys who had taken out their cellphones. As I caught up to my friends I asked," So do you guys have a plan?" Ren looked at me and nodded his head as I took a large gulp from the bottle of Brandy that I took for the road. Ren sighed and said," My plan is to jump out that window over there."

I stoppped dead in my tracks and shook my head," There is no way i'm going to jump out of a two story window."

Ren looked at Keito and Alfred who nodded their heads as Ren jumped from the window once he did that many in the room gasped. Soon enough the men began coming closer to us,"Misaki we hope you don't kill us for doing this," Alfred and Keito said as they grabbed both my arms and began to drag me towards the open window, I looked at both of them and yelled at them numerous different threats that I was going to for sure carry once got my hands on them. They had somehow managed to prop me onto as I held onto the sides of the window as they tried to push me out, "I swear to god this time I will kill you the next time I see you!," I screamed as they paled and finally got me out of the window as I screamed bloody murder as I fell.

Finally I crashed into the arms of Ren who looked at me with concern as I shakily took another drink from the Brandy bottle that I had somehow managed to keep in my hand as I fell. Soon after Keito and Alfred landed on the floor with loud groans, "How the heck could you land on the floor so gracefully Ren," Alfred whined. I began to spit out incoherent words as I was still in shock from my fall. Ren looked at me and said," Sorry we did that Misaki but I know how you were afraid of heights and all,"I said nothing as they began to run back to our hotel.

**Takahiro's Pov**

After Misaki and his friends ran out of the restaurant Akihiko's father paid all four of the men their money for their suits and went into his limo and raced back to the Usami estate. We all could not believe what had occurred at the restaurant and Usami's father said we would all see what Misaki did while he lived in New York. The one thing I couldn't belive was that my sweet innocent brother could do something like this.

_Back at the Usami estate..._

As we entered the large mansion we were lead to a room with a computer quickly 's Akihiko's father sat on the chair and typed the name of Misaki and his friends names and what showed up onto the computer shocked us even more. On the computer was a criminal record of the good amount of crimes misaki had committed as Akhiko's father clicked onto the file it opened and revealed a few mug shoots taken of Misaki . In the picture Misaki looked like a complete mess, his hair was sticking up he was covered in dirt and his shirt was rips. In one of the numerous mugshots he had showed his middle finger . I gulped as I saw some of the many crimes my brother commits- breaking and entering, vandalizing, trying to murder someone, threatening to murder someone and the list goes on.

I collapsed into a chair as my wife looked at me wide eyed I- how could one man have lead my brother to do all these bad things. I just couldn't understand what happened to my see to little Misaki. My head spun as I thought of this and I could see the shock on the faces of everyone in the room as we all sat in dead silence.

**Misaki Pov**

As we reached our hotel I was still in the arms of Ren who fell onto the bed breathing heavily. I unsteadily took a crushed cigarette box out of my box to see there was only one left in the box. I looked at the brothers and told them to come over to me as they timidly walked over to me I stood up and placed my arms around their shoulders and said darkly," The both of you better come back here with a new box of cigrettes for me or else i'll chase you both down and make sure you die very horrible and painful death."

They whimpered and went running out of the door full blast. I turned around and fell onto the bed next to Ren who had also taken out a cigarette and began to smoke it. I lit mine and took a long drag as I did this I took some more of the Brandy and drank practically half the bottle and I felt my self relax. Ren looked at me and wrapped me into his arms and gently kissed my cheek and smiled at me brightly. I smiled back but I knew deep down, no matter how much I hated to admit it, that I would only ever love Usagi-san. I pushed that thought aside and laid in silence with Ren.

**AN: Hey everybody I finally updated sorry ive taken such a long time but i'll take a while for this other chapter too since ive been typing this story with like my school computer and I have to give my computer back to them soon so now I have to find another place to type this story! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the White lotus Kung fu is not something I made up but PLZ REVIEW! Also im typing this really late so some of the stuff I typed in the authors note may not make any since and I really don't feel like fixing it! Well again PLZ REVIEW!** **also sorry fp another short chapter i'll try to make them longer**


	8. Authors note

Authors note

Hey you guys its been a while I just wanted to let you all know that I've found a new place to type my story so I will be updating more often also I just got out of school so I'm on summer break right now and I'll try and update as soon as possible also I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story so far and I wanted to let you know that's in my new chapter it will explain a bit more why misaki is so different and all that jazz.  
Once again I'd like to y  
Thank all the people who have reviewed my story and I will hopefully have my new chapter out in maybe 2-3 weeks but I'm not making any promises! And once again thanks for all of the awesome reviews I really appreciate it! :3


End file.
